


Toutes ces premières fois

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Natsu regarda Juvia qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et sourit. Juvia venait d’emménager chez lui, c’était une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il lui caressa délicatement le bras et repensa à leur histoire.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 8





	Toutes ces premières fois

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j’ai écrit pour le Rare Pairs Week 2020. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Natsu regarda Juvia qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et sourit. Juvia venait d’emménager chez lui, c’était une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Il lui caressa délicatement le bras et repensa à leur histoire. 

Tout avait commencé il y a un an, quand la pluie s’était abattue sur Magnolia. Natsu était trempé et rentrait chez lui. Étrangement, cette pluie lui faisait du bien. Il avait l’impression qu’elle chassait le tristesse qu’il ressentait. Il avait décidé de dire à Lucy ce qu’il éprouvait. Il avait tout prévu. Dès qu’il serait arrivé à la guilde, il aurait été la voir et lui aurait fait sa déclaration. C’était avant qu’il ne l’entende parler avec Cana et Mirajane de son rendez-vous avec un journaliste du Sorcerer Magazine. Il était sorti de la guilde avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir et décida de rentrer chez lui.

Sa relation avec Lucy n’avançait pas et il avait l’impression qu’ils resteraient seulement amis. C’est à mi-chemin que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, jusqu’à en devenir plus forte. À l’entrée de la forêt, Natsu vit une silhouette assise sous un arbre, pour se protéger de la pluie. Il s’approcha et reconnut Juvia. Elle avait ses bras autour de ses genoux et Natsu pouvait l’entendre pleurer. C’est pour ça qu’il pleut, pensa-t-il. Il aurait dû se douter que cette pluie n’avait rien de naturelle. Il s’approcha d’elle et l’appela. Juvia sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Natsu-san ! »

Natsu s’assit à côté d’elle.

« Juvia est désolée. Il pleut à cause d’elle.  
-Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

Les pleurs de Juvia redoublèrent et la pluie tomba plus fort. Elle lui raconta qu’elle avait proposé à Gray de passer la journée avec elle. Il avait refusé. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Mais cette fois, Gray s’était énervé contre elle, agacé par son insistance. En temps ordinaire, Juvia se serait dit que ce n’était pas grave et qu’elle lui redemanderait une prochaine fois. Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Juvia avait le cœur brisé.

« Pourquoi Gray-sama s’est-il énervé contre Juvia ? Juvia aime juste Gray-sama. En quoi est-ce mal ? »

Natsu pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Juvia. Ils aimaient des personnes qui ne les aimaient pas. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras. C’était la première fois qu’il prenait Juvia dans ses bras. Il n’avait enlacé que deux filles auparavant, Lucy et Lisanna. Mais avec Juvia, il sentit quelque chose de différent. Il n’aurait pas su dire quoi. Et pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était la consoler et voir son sourire.

« Gray est un idiot. Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu’il a d’être aimé par toi. »

Juvia rougit. Petit à petit, la pluie s’arrêta. 

Le lendemain matin, Natsu alla directement vers le tableau des annonces en arrivant à la guilde. Happy le suivait de près. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Natsu prit une annonce qui lui semblait parfaite.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette mission plaise à Lucy, dit Happy en lisant l’annonce.  
-Ce n’est pas pour Lucy, c’est pour Juvia. »

Happy écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Juvia ? Mais on est jamais parti en mission avec Juvia. »

Natsu chercha Juvia du regard, impatient de lui montrer l’annonce. Il voulait la voir sourire et il savait que quelques jours loin de Gray lui ferait du bien. Natsu aussi ressentait le besoin de s’éloigner. Il finit par la voir assise à une table, tenant un verre intouché entre ses mains. Elle lançait de temps à autre un regard triste vers Gray. Natsu grimaça. Il se dirigea vers Juvia, avec Happy qui volait derrière lui. Il se plaça devant la jeune femme et lui tendit l’annonce avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça te dirait qu’on parte en mission ? »

Juvia lut l’annonce et sourit tristement à Natsu et Happy.

« Juvia n’est pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment.  
-Viens avec nous, insista Natsu. Je suis sûr qu’on va bien s’amuser.  
-Allez viens Juvia, dit joyeusement Happy. »

Avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de refuser à nouveau, Natsu lui prit le bras et la fit se lever, avant de partir en courant et d’emmener Juvia avec lui. C’était leur première mission ensemble. Et Natsu avait accompli la mission qu’il s’était fixé. Il avait réussi à faire sourire Juvia. À partir de ce jour, Natsu proposait toujours à Juvia de partir en mission avec lui et Happy. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu’il était avec elle. Happy s’était d’ailleurs empressé de le taquiner : ‘C’est beau l’amour !’ Natsu rougit et s’énerva contre son ami, qui éclata de rire. 

Mais au fond de lui, Natsu savait que ses sentiments pour Juvia étaient entrain de changer. Juvia était gentille, drôle, forte, intelligente, un peu bizarre et tellement belle qu’il faudrait être un idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte de la femme extraordinaire qu’elle était. Il n’avait plus qu’une obsession, l’embrasser et la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Petit à petit, il était tombé amoureux d’elle, mais refusait de se l’avouer. Et si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Et si elle était toujours amoureuse de Gray ? Il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé quand il avait réalisé que Lucy ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui et il n’avait aucune envie de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur.

Les choses s’étaient accélérées lors d’une mission qui avait mal tourné. Juvia avait été enlevé sans que Natsu puisse faire quoi que se soit. Son instinct de chasseur de dragon avait pris le dessus et il ne pensait plus qu’à une seule chose, retrouver Juvia et faire payer ceux qui l’avaient enlevé. Au bout d’une longue bataille, il avait fini par la retrouver. Elle était saine et sauve et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Natsu avait toujours agi à l’instinct et sans réfléchir à ce qu’il faisait, il courut vers Juvia et l’embrassa. Natsu s’écarta, voulant s’excuser, mais Juvia l’en empêcha en l’embrassant à son tour. Il la serra contre lui, refusant que ce moment s’arrête. C’était leur premier baiser. 

Ce premier baiser fut suivi par d’autre première fois. Leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier ‘je t’aime’, leur première nuit ensemble. Et désormais, ils vivaient ensemble. Natsu n’avait jamais été un romantique. Il ne s’en était jamais préoccupé et s’en moquait complètement. C’était avant qu’il ne tombe amoureux de Juvia. Il savait qu’ils avaient encore d’autre premières fois à vivre et il était impatient de les vivre. Il n’était pas son premier amour et elle n’était pas le sien, mais il savait qu’elle serait son dernier et il ferait tout pour être le sien.

_Fin ___


End file.
